


But It's Retro!

by spiderfool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Interior Decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool
Summary: BuckyNat Week 2019 Prompt: "bucky and nat interior designing together at like a home depot or something!"





	But It's Retro!

“Buck, that’s ugly.” Natasha turned from the eyeball straining wallpaper that Bucky was currently looking at to see his shocked face, eyebrows raised and mouth open in indignation.

“It’s retro!” the man in question exclaimed, “And It would go nice with the vintage pieces we already bought for the house.” at Natasha’s unimpressed glance he pouted a bit. She shook her head.

“Baby, that wallpaper makes me wanna gouge my own eyes out. It’s not going in the living room. Or any room for that matter.” Now he was  _ really _ pouting. Bottom lip out and all. Natasha didn’t bother with her boyfriend’s antics, though, too busy examining the wallpaper she really wanted. She kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand and stepping out of the isle.

“Come, love, we’ve gotta decide on the tile for the kitchen.”


End file.
